


Blue painting on his canvas.

by kosuyama



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosuyama/pseuds/kosuyama
Summary: Larry Johnson can't sleep because of his night terrors, but recently a blue color tries to save him from his monsters.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	1. The first paint.

Blue. An intense and shiny blue fill in all the room, making Larry go blind in a minute. It's hot, like a hug from two long-distance lovers.

Larry has terrible nightmares since the day his dad suddenly disappeared when he was a kid. He can't sleep for more than three hours, and honestly, he thinks he will never have a good night of sleep. But for a few months, Larry is saved by that blue specter. He can't understand what it is, he never remembers it, he only knows it's blue and always hugs him.

That night wasn't different.

A cracked body followed Larry by the apartment walls, and when he enters a new room the body shows up with red and vibrant eyes, screaming like it's going to get him and put him in an eternal hole of sorrow. He enters a room on the 4th floor and sits on a bed, crying. Then he hears the door opening, he jumps ready to scream but he's being hugged by the blue again.

And then he wakes up.

Larry has tears falling down his cheeks, he sighs and feels his chest hurt. He doesn't know why. As always Larry gave up on sleeping, turn on the lights and sit on his own bed trying to calm himself down. His hands are on his face, his eyes shut tightly.

\- One day you'll get tired of all this shit, dude. - he says to himself on a whisper.

Normally Larry likes to put his headphones and turn on music as loud as he can, as a way to give his thoughts a rest. But that night instead of music he felt like painting something.

He learned to love art with his friend Ashley. They both met the week his dad disappeared, he and his mother went to his grandma's house to have some company, some comfort. Every day little Ash would invite him to play with her, so he wouldn't be alone, and one day he decided to give her a chance, so she gave him some papers, paint, a pencil and said:

\- When I'm sad I draw what made me sad, so I can smile later. - the little Ash smiles gently at him and started to draw in silence, giving him space. And he never let go of her side again.

He looks at his easel and all the paint colors beside his TV. Without thinking he got a canvas, different shades of blue and white, a pencil and started to draw. Larry tried to copy the exact shade of blue of his dreams, wanting to see when awake as if he could truly hug the blue if he painted. 

He decided to transform the blue on a boy. He doesn't know why, he just felt it was from a boy. Painted the boy's hair with the blue he recreated. He couldn't see his face, so he painted the back of the boy. Larry smiled while painting.

After a few hours, Larry heard the door of his mom's bedroom closing, looked at the clock and realized he was working for at least 5 hours. Doing art made his brain just stop and all he could feel was... art. He could feel a little alive.

The paint wasn't complete, he wasn't happy with the result. It was a boy, standing in the middle of a park, facing a dark sky, trying to reach the stars. He felt the sorrow of the boy. It looked like it tried to reach Larry. 

\- Larry? Are you awake already? - He heard Lisa's voice and got up from his chair.

\- Yes mom, I'm up already.

\- Good! I'll get to work soon, but I made you breakfast and got your school lunch ready too. Don't forget to grab it, ok?

\- Okay, mom! Thanks! - Larry smiles as his mom could see him. - Good day at work!

\- Thank you, Larbear, you too have a good day at school. Love you!

\- Love you too. - After knocking the door two times softly, Lisa leaves and went to work. Larry looked at his paint. - You too, I hope you have a nice day.

It was school lunch hour, Todd and Ashley are talking about something Larry just couldn't understand. Literally.

-Are you actually listening to us? - Ash asked looking worried at her friend.

\- Yes, Ash, I'm sorry. I-I woke up earlier to help my mom at home, before her work. - Larry lied and looked at his own lunch. Peanut butter sandwiches and an apple. Todd shrugged.

\- Oh, ok. How's Lisa, by the way?

\- She's fine, as always. Working hard, smiling at everyone. We made lunch together. 

\- Aw, you're such a mommy boy! - Todd joke as Ash laughed agreeing.

\- Shut up, idiots. - Larry tried to hide his pink cheeks with his hair while getting a bite of his sandwich.

\- Well, I have to go, promised Mrs. Packerton I would help her before class. See you guys later! - Ash got up and waved at the boys, going inside the building. 

\- Why did you lie? - Todd asked while waving back at Ash. Then he looked at Larry who was still trying to hide.

\- Can't tell her I can't sleep...

\- Does she know you're not sleeping?

\- Nah, dude. When we started school I said to her I was so tired I was getting a few hours of sleep. - Larry put his food aside and grab his hair with his hand, his eyes facing the floor. Then he looked at Todd. - She would be so worried about me, I can't do this to her.

\- Why? Larry, Ash is our friend and she cares about you.

\- Yeah, I know, but she has a lot of bullshit going on at her house. I want us both to be here for here as a scape from her problems, not being another problem to her. 

  
Smiling Todd put his hand on Larry's shoulder. - You're not anyone's problem, Larry.

-Thanks, man. - Larry smiled back at his friend, the touch on his shoulder carried so much kindness he felt calm for a few seconds.

\- And if we throw a party at your house? Food, music, videogames and the three of us not thinking of anything.

And that was the plan for the weekend.

Larry thinking about the party with his friends made him excited, a feeling he didn't feel for a long time. His nightmares were nicer, if he could put that way, and the whole week he would feel the blue before waking up.

He wouldn't say out loud, but he was obsessed with the color. He wanted to know more about it, especially because it's appearing more and more.

Larry drew and painted more of the blue boy, but he never could paint his face. It would make Larry talk to the paint, questioning his looks and why he couldn't see his face.

Maybe he's getting crazy.

When it was the day of the party, the three friends did everything they could and wanted. Todd baked pies while Ashley cooked her best pasta. Larry bought them lots of drinks. They smoked while playing games and it made Ash's head spin like crazy. For a few hours, Larry forgot about his nightmares. 

They were resting and eating snacks when Todd noticed all the paintings.

\- Did you make all of them? - He pointed, getting Ash's attention. Larry didn't move and tried to light up another joint.

\- Yes, I uh... I did after school. - Larry lied again and Todd noticed.

\- Dude, that's so cool! Who is this? - Ash got up to see the drawings closer. - This blue is so beautiful.

\- I don't know. I dream of him sometimes. I mean, I THINK it's _him_. 

\- What do you mean? 

\- It's the color. - Larry shrugged and released the smoke, offering to Todd the joint. - I dream of the color, but when I try to draw something with it I can only draw him. So I think it's _him_.

\- That's romantic. - Todd says after smoking, Ash laughed. Larry just ignored the comment.

\- Fuck you. - He said. But deep in his chest, he felt his heart skip a beat.


	2. Their heart is waiting another person.

The party went through the whole night, and for Larry's luck they kept awake, he didn't need to worry if he would wake up his friends with screams, or get caught not sleeping.

Of course, Todd knew why he should be awake, he didn't say anything to Larry, but he wanted to make sure his friend was enjoying the perfect night they were having.

Almost four in the morning, Ash is trying to beat a level on some game neither Todd nor Larry could identify. They were watching and having fun with Ash's rage screams. Both of them were behind her, Todd sitting on a pile of clothes, and Larry on a big pillow. They didn't talk, but the silence was not a bit awkward, Larry could not remember the last time he felt at ease. Sure, deep in his chest the anxiety was screaming, but it was not loud, and he could ignore it.

Suddenly, Ash moved her face at Tood's direction, her eyes still on TV. "Hey, Todd, did you invite Neil?" he smiled with her question, it's amazing how his friends not only accepted his relationship but also they loved his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I did invite, but he didn't want to come." Todd shrugged and looked at Larry for a few seconds. "He's afraid of Larry." the words made Ashley laugh, Larry squinted his eyes.

"I know I shouldn't have played the new Sanity's Fall and shouldn't have headbanged, but I didn't know he was there!"

"I'm just joking, dude! Neil was just surprised, but he likes you, don't worry." Todd said while laughing at his friend's pout.

"Ok, so why didn't he come? He doesn't like Ash?" the girl screamed disapproving Larry's word, which made him give her a huge smile. "You know it's impossible to not like you, Ash."

"Fuck you, idiot." Larry laughed, while Ash thanked the universe he wasn't seeing her red face.

"It's true, Neil adores you and he's always excited when you call asking to see him at my house. Anyways, he has some important stuff to do about his college acceptance and he has to wake up early. And..." Todd stopped talking for a few seconds, reflecting if he should keep going. Larry looked at him and pointed his chin at Todd, as a way to say he should continue. The boy sighed. "He said you two could think it's weird for a couple to be here, he was afraid it could look like a double date."

The room went silent, yet this time was really awkward. Todd clears his throat while looking at Ash and Larry. The first one stopped playing, but was still moving her fingers, troubled. The second one lowered his head, his long brown hair covering his face.

The problem between them was simple and complicated at the same time. Larry liked Ash, she was a big emotional support to him and his mom the first few years without his dad, his innocent heart was overwhelmed by her kindness.

Ash Also liked Larry. In their first year of high school, Larry dated Maple for 3 months, and his whole time was exclusive for her. Ash would complain for hours to Todd about how he prefers Maple over her, until one day Todd asked her if she wasn't jealous. He remembers seeing her face changing from a sweet pink to an aggressive red, sitting on the floor and looking at him like she just got a piece of bad news. She never stayed alone with Larry again.

Todd knew his words would make embarrassing thoughts pop up inside their heads, when they were trying to ignore. 'It's okay, maybe it's good for them. Maybe they finally can decide what to do.' thought the boy. All of them were surprised when they heard Ash drop the joystick and get up.

"Huh, I... I'll go to the bathroom, ok?" they only hummed an ok and observed her leaving the room as fast as she could. Probably, she would try to calm herself.

"Well... when are you guys going to confess to each other?" Todd asked while looking at the door, which made Larry look at him in horror. "What?"

"What?! Dude, I think you smoked too much today. I'm going to tell your dad you're not allowed to smoke weed anymore." 

"My dad doesn't know I smoke, yet. And I'm not high anymore, anyway." Todd looked fondly at Larry. "I'm serious, dude."

"Man, that's now how it works." Larry sighed, hugging his legs. 

"Well, it worked with me and Neil. Two years together now." Todd smiled softly which got another sigh in response. "I'm trying to say that you guys should talk about this. You know Ash likes you, and you're kind of stupid, everybody knows you like her too. What's the problem?"

"I'm not stupid!" Larry pointed a finger to his friend, offended, but soon his expression changed and he got worried. "Everyone knows I like Ash?"

Todd rolled his eyes and smiled. "Okay, maybe not everyone, but you're clear as water when it is about Ash. Larry, dude, seriously you know you can talk about those things with me. What's the problem with confessing?"

Larry runs his finger through his hair, letting them rest above his head. He bited his lips and looked at Tood with serious eyes, he felt insecure.

"The problem is... I'm scared, dude."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared... to be like my dad, to be here one day and the other just disappear. To make promises and not keep them. My dad was supposed to go on a concert with me. He was supposed to go buy a present for my mom with me. He was supposed to go on a romantic trip with her." Larry's eyes teared up, fixed on Todd's. The pain in his voice was so huge, Todd felt more like punches on his chest.

"Larry, look..."

"Ashley is amazing, really. I love her. But... do I _love_ love her? Or I just want to fill the emptiness I feel inside, exactly like I did with Maple? And that's it!" Larry throws his hand to the air, angry with himself. "Maple doesn't talk with me anymore, she barely looks at me. And I'm extremely happy she and Chug are doing good, the fucking kid only thinks about food, but the other day he said he was trying to save some money to buy her a birthday gift. He stopped eating fucking chocolate for her!" Larry took a deep breath, wiping his tears, he rests his head on the wall. "I'm happy for Maple and Chug, I'm glad she could find someone that can make her happy and feel loved. But if I hurt Ash as I did to her? Todd I can't! I just... I can't" the regret in Larry's words got Todd in a way he wasn't expecting.

Larry and Maple started talking because of their interest in music, although Larry doesn't like goth music, Maple loves some heavy metal bands. Everyone was confused about how it happened, but one day Maple invited Larry to a metal concert, and the next day they went to school together, and... that how was it.

It was good to be with her, but he felt... that something wasn't right. He still liked Ash, and still felt the hole in his heart which he couldn't say if it was from his trauma, his feelings for Ash or just his lack of will to live. Larry tried to be a good guy to Maple, he just... it doesn't felt right, it doesn't felt real. He felt he was just playing with her, always avoiding personal questions, he couldn't feel totally comfortable sharing his thoughts, and he couldn't say he liked her.

And that's how they broke up. With Larry saying he didn't like Maple.

If he realizes he just like Ash as a friend, the thought of doing that to her it could destroy him even more. It's different to stop talking to someone that didn't have a huge impact on his life like Ashley and Todd did. Their friendship is something Larry cared the most and want to be with them for the rest of his life.

"Larry your relationship with Maple has a huge difference with your relationship with Ash. What you guys had was weird, it wasn't meant to be. Ash is different."

"Yeah, that's why I want to keep things this way. Ash is different. I.. I don't know if I'm the right guy to her. Maybe somewhere exists someone better than me. And that's fine, dude, I'll keep loving her the same way I do now." they both got silent, Todd understood a little of what Larry wanted to say. To his surprise, Larry was the one breaking the silence with a painful whisper. "I don't even know if what I feel for her is real. And if I have this doubt in my heart, why would I deceive her?"

Larry was right.

Ash covered her face with her hands, sitting on the floor after listening everything they said, listening to Larry's painful confession. If she cried, she would ruin everything. So she decided she would cry later, she would call Todd and Neil, or maybe she would forget after some sleep and weed. After a few seconds, she decided to come back.

"What the fuck, Ash, why did you take so long?" Todd shout to Ash, she just rolled her eyes.

"Some things don't need to be said."

"Huh, so... Ash, you poop. Ew, Ash, girl's don't poop!" Larry said smiling, the girl took a t-shirt from the floor and threw at Larry, then she gave him the finger. All of them laughed. What they loved the most about their friendship, they always could laugh about some shit Larry said.

They talked more for hours, and after dawn they all decided it was time to end the party, go to their respective homes. Larry locked himself, alone, in his room. What a night.

Although his vent about his feelings for Ash, he was happy to spend some time with his best friends, and maybe he just needed to vent a little. He felt better about himself.

Larry took a shower and put only black sweatpants and went direct to his bed. He was so tired he just didn't care to fall asleep. 

Larry found himself inside a white room, it was distressful to look around and see nothing. It just... nothing existed there. He started to walk slowly, trying to figure out where he was. After a while he found some doors, but they were all locked. Beside the door was a board with some words Larry couldn't read. He couldn't say if it was just a language he doesn't know or if it was blurry. He kept walking until he found a blue door. A blue he was so familiar with it. The board besides this door had blue paint all over it like someone was trying to hide a secret. Larry took a deep breath, he felt nervous, and didn't know exactly why. He tried to open the door. It wasn't locked.

But then he woke up.

The boy looked around for a few seconds, confused, and slowly got up trying to understand where he was. He heard a knock on his door, and jumped, looking straight to the door. "what the hell..."

He thought his mother was worried about him, so he tried to call her, but... no answer. Larry, still sleepy and confused, went to the door, and opened, he looked around the house, but he was all alone.

"Good fucking morning, Johnson. Now you're hallucinating." With a sigh he tried to get back to bed, and when passed through his wardrobe he saw something moving at the corner of his eyes, instantly he looked at the direction of the movement.

One of the blue-haired boy paintings. Maybe the third or fourth one, he wasn't sure. The boy, always with his back to Larry, was holding a red guitar facing the entrance of Addison building. But Larry was pretty sure he drew the guitar on his back instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post everyday, but I write in my native language and then translate to English so I can organize the story better. Maybe I'll try to write in English next and see if I can save some time or make things less confusing for me.
> 
> Again if theres some advice in my English I'd love to know!   
> Also, thank you for the kudos and comments on the last chapter. ;_;


	3. The boy from his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late chapter ;w; I was trying to not be so confusing on this one, and I wrote/deleted a ton.  
> But in the end I like it the result, I hope you all like it!

Finally, Larry could sleep a little, maybe he wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night screaming, and crying. The week after the party with his friends he felt he was charged with full good positive vibes. Also, he was counting with the blue of his dreams, it was more frequent, instead of showing up only when it was worse, it was greeting Larry from the start of the dream, making him company, closing his eyes to not see his demons, hiding him from the danger.

But of course, that changed soon enough.

Little by little, that blue shine started to disappear from his dreams. Larry got a weird sensation of being abandoned, of despair. Sometimes he could feel the blue, but it was so weak and so cold, then Larry found himself alone in his dreams. He tried to search for it, and always got into the same weird white place with the doors. But Larry couldn't find the blue door.

Then that blue color stopped showing up, and Larry had so many terrible nightmares for a month, he was scared to close his eyes, scared to not wake up. One night, one of his nightmare demons touched him, when Larry woke up he saw some claws on his chest. Then sleep wasn't an option anymore.

Everyone around him could see he was more and more exhausted. Not only that, but they also suspected he was more depressed. Larry seemed so lost in life Ash had flashbacks of the first years without his dad. It seemed Larry lost someone really important to him.

Lisa also noticed something was wrong with her son and worried she called for Todd and Ash to talk to him because every time she tried he would change the subject. Lisa knew he needed some help, and she knew Larry doesn't like to show his weakness to her, after all the shit they went through. Maybe with his friends he would open more.

He didn't.

But it's not like Larry didn't want to get help, for God he was almost screaming for some, to live in peace for once. To sleep in peace for once. But it was hard, he didn't know how to start a conversation, what he would say? 'Hey! I dream about demons, and I miss the blue color that saved me'? They would send him to Phelps church. Ash and Lisa don't believe in paranormal stuff, so he knew he couldn't talk to them. Todd like it, he was obsessed with it, but how to explain what Larry was seeing, hearing and feeling? Sometimes he felt his demons were chasing him outside his dreams.

To feel a little better, the brunette started talking with his paintings, especially the ones with the blue-haired boy. The first time he tried, he felt so stupid, but inside of him something was calmer, and bit by bit he was more comfortable talking to his creations. For some reason, that boy soothes his thoughts, maybe because he was saved so many times by him his brain just learned he was like a safe place.

And like that Larry survived a week with almost none sleep, at class he would take a nap when he was too tired. However, unfortunately for his good naps summer break came, and he didn't know how he would survive alone without his friends, as Ash will go to another city to see her grandparents, and Todd will spend the summer with Neil before he goes to college. And Larry?

He went home after saying his goodbyes to Ash, he gave her a drawing as an apology for his strange behavior. He was smiling thinking about her expressions and the hug they exchanged.

On his way home he decided to buy more art supplies, also bought a huge canvas. He had a voice whispering in his head saying he should paint the blue-haired boy bigger.

Larry spent the rest of the afternoon doing sketches of his draw, the canvas takes up half of his room, he could barely walk around. Then Larry heard someone knocking on his door.

"Yeah?"

"Larry? It's me, Todd."

"Door's open, dude!"

Todd entered the room smiling, he was holding two bags full of snacks, soda cans, and a deck of cards.

"Moving to my room?" Larry asked with a confused expression, but a smile was starting to appear on his face.

"Missed you" Todd got one soda and throw one to Larry. "So... Are you painting this to some art gallery?" he looked amused to the huge canvas.

"I wish." Larry laughed and got his soda. "I want to paint him." pointing at the other paintings of the blue-boy. Todd arched an eyebrow.

"You have tons of paintings of him, why another one? And a huge one! Are you in love with him?" Larry shrugged still looking at the blue.

"I just feel I need to. I-I saw him. Yesterday. You know when I slept on Ms. Smith's class?" Todd shook his head. "I must've slept for maybe 5 minutes? But I saw him, I'm sure I did. He entered the room before I could see him closer, though."

"Room?" Larry bite his lips, he thought he must sound crazy now. The worse part, he wouldn't escape from Todd's questions, he would never let him alone.

Todd sat at free space in the room, calmly opened a soda for himself and waited. Larry sighed, starting to explain himself.

From the start, he thought a context would make him less crazy. The first time he saw the blue, he explained how he felt being held by him. Then he described his dreams, how he always was saved before being attacked, the white room, the white doors, and finally the blue door. He could never enter the door, always woke up before seeing what's inside. But he knew something important was there.

"And this door? He's behind it. And when I fell asleep in class I was in that weird white room again, but I didn't need to try to find the blue door, it was right in front of me. And he was there, looking at the door. Then he looked at me, and I tried to run and catch him, but he entered the door and I... I woke up. And I felt like crying, felt like I was losing someone important. I was seeing someone I love disappearing." Todd was looking at him with a serious expression, Larry just sat at his bed and stared at the ceiling.

But it was way more intense and confusing than his explanation. Larry always fell asleep at the final minutes of class, so then the teachers wouldn't be so mad at him. Sandman's magical sand hit him, he instantly fell asleep on his desk, again dreaming with the white room. But something felt different, it was the same boring white room, but something... It seemed someone went there and removed all of the things. It didn't make any sense, but it felt like it.

Larry walked knowing his ways, the closer he got to the blue door the harder to breathe. He knew nothing existed there, but he was starting to see some trees far away. His chest was full of sadness at this point, sadness mixed with happiness, he wanted to cry, but didn't know why. Nostalgia, happiness, the feeling of missing something, _someone_. _Deja vu_. He got so many emotions at the same time, his vision got blurry. Maybe the tears starting to fall.

Suddenly, someone appeared on his vision. The person just appeared from nowhere, he blinked and they were there. It didn't take long to recognize them. The blue-haired boy. He was standing in front of a door, and Larry knew which one. He tried to walk faster and tried to scream, and he let out a screechy scream. The boy turns around and looked directly at Larry, which make him stop. His eyes, also blue, shining, looking surprised and full of something Larry couldn't quite understand. He couldn't see his face, instead, he was wearing a white mask, on his right eye it was pink instead of white. The mask didn't have any expression, but at the same time it seemed it was holding the entire world inside of it. The boy entered the door, Larry screamed again, but before he could catch him, he woke up. His chest hurting, he could cry at any moment.

"How he was?" Todd asked, his voice was calm, sincere.

"Like in my paintings. Black shirt, red pants, blue shoes, blue hair... but he didn't have a face. Like, I don't know if he did, but he wore a mask. His eyes were also blue, but they were so bright and beautiful, and... fuck." Larry finished, he felt like a total stupid.

Todd got up and walked to Larry's bed, sitting beside him. "Thank you for telling me. I- dude, I don't know what to say." The brunette laid in bed, throwing his lags on Todd's legs, closing his eyes.

"I know, I'm getting crazy."

"Maybe a little." Larry opened his eyes again just to look at his friend, hurt. Todd laughed. "You know, I've never experienced something like that, so I don't know what to say to you. but hearing your story? Shit, that's crazy."

"Tell me about it."

"Look, I don't know how I can help, but you just said sometimes you sit down and start talking to him, right?" Larry nodded. "Right, so talk to him. Ask who he is, I don't know, fuck ask him to appear to you. Maybe he's listening."

"You don't believe in shit I'm saying, right?"

"I know what you're going through is real and that what it matters to me." Todd stopped for a few seconds, looking at Larry serious, but with some concern. "You're not alone in this, dude, we're here for you". Larry smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, man."

"Ash was forced to see her grandparents, but she wanted to be here with you. We love you, man."

Larry felt his heartwarming with those words.

"That was fucking gay, dude." Todd laughed.

"Good, because I am gay!"

The rest of their night went real smooth, they played poker, videogames, smoked some pot and talked a lot of shit they could think of.

Todd liked to look at Larry's room when he was high, everything was so full of color, and crazy images, posters of bands, movies, paintings with weird and creepy drawings. It's a good trip to a whole new world. He spends some more time with Larry, talking and eating the snacks, then before midnight he decided it was time to go, but he made Larry promise him he would call if something happens.

Now definitely alone.

Larry just got back to his project, wanted to draw as much as he could and starts to paint the next day.

And again, not surprising, Larry didn't sleep and spend the night drawing something he didn't understand so much.

Morning came, the boy just realized how much time he was awake. Heard his mom in the kitchen and he jumped scared. Tried to get up, but his body was so used to his weird position he felt every bone hurt. He stretches his body and left his room.

"Morning!" Lisa moved her head, surprised to see her son leaving his room so early. She smiled brightly, showing a pan with two eggs.

"Good morning, Larbear!" Larry rolled his eyes, smiling and groaning, which made Lisa laugh. "Woke up early, what happened?" Larry shrugged.

"Todd said it would be good for me to have a morning routine. What I can help you with?"

"Remember me to thanks Todd for being a good adviser, my mornings will be happier now. " Lisa pointed at the fridge. "Can you toast the bread and get the bacon for me, please?" Larry nodded and went straight to help with breakfast.

"Have plans for today?" Lisa looked over her and pointed at the kitchen cabinet. Larry got the plates and forks for them, arranging the table.

"I'll finish a project."

"A new painting?"

"Yes, a... a bigger one." Lisa smiled, sitting with their food, she started pouring coffee for her and Larry. "But I don't know what I'm going to do with it after."

"You can donate to an art gallery, or you can sell it to a coffee place, a shop!" Lisa was Larry's number 1 fan. He didn't say anything but was really grateful for her encouragement on his passion.

They finished eating and Lisa left for work, Larry got another cup of coffee and went back to his room.

Looking at the big sketch he did, he asked himself why he was so obsessed with that. Why he wanted so much to paint that boy? He shook his head and went back to work, deciding it's time to paint.

First he gave life to the blue-haired boy, wanted everything else to be illuminated by his aura. For the first time, he painted him looking forward, looking at Larry intensively at his eyes with the same shining blue. He was carrying a red guitar with some green details, Larry didn't know where but he was almost sure he already saw that guitar. His hair was made with two ponytails. Around him, the background was starting to get some color, at his left side Larry's tree-house and his right side Addison Apartments, around his feet tons of body parts and skulls screaming for help. Behind him, the forest was on fire, Larry decided he would also paint the fire blue. Addison Apartments walls had blood coming down from the windows.

Larry lost himself on his work, but he already knew it was late at night when he thought 50% of the canvas was finished. Lisa tried to call on him to dinner, but he would eat later, he needed to finish at least the forest's fire. After midnight he stopped to observe his work. He needed to add some little details on the building, details on the forest, create some dimension and shadows. But that aside, his work was amazing.

He went to the kitchen and saw a plate with his name on it, so Larry got a pen and wrote a 'thanks' and 'love you' note to his mom. While silently eating the thoughts of how stupid he is has appeared on his mind 'at least, you're creating what makes you feel proud of yourself' he thought, and maybe that can help him in his art career when school's over. Maybe painting he could understand what's going on with that blue-boy.

Larry finished eating, washed the dishes, went to the bathroom and back to room. Eat makes him sleepy, so he decided it wouldn't be so bad to take nap, with the blue eyes looking at him he felt safer. Got to bed the way he was, clothes full of paint, and let his body rest. Larry inspected the blue-boy one last time "good night, dude, I hope I can see you in my dreams."

So again the same dream he had at Ms. Smith's class. Larry woke up at 6:33 am with the same feelings he had in class, but he was alone, so he let his tears fall.

In the corner of his eyes he realized some green and blue flash. Slowly he got up and realized the flash was coming from his paint. The blue eyes of the boy and the green details on his guitar were glowing, it looked like he was playing a song. Larry was standing now, scratching his eyes to be sure he was really seeing that.

"I-I'm sure I don't have any paint that glows in the dark?" He asked himself, kneeling to watch more closely. "What the fuck is this?"

Slowly he moved his fingers to the paint, feeling a huge warm coming from it, it didn't burn him, actually felt really good, like a warm kiss from someone you love. Larry closed his eyes for a second.

" **LARRY!** " He heard a voice echoing in his room, it seemed so far from him, but at the same time so close. He opened his eyes looking at the paint. It couldn't be.

A huge thunder scared Larry, jumping from his place and making him move away from the canvas, sticking his back on the bed. "Fuck!" he whispered angrily, resting his head on the bed. Only then he noticed something was written on the ceiling.

_Come, Larry._

"Who the fuck wrote that? What the fuck is going on in this room?" He decided to get up and see his mom, see if she's safe.

But the door was locked, he tried to force open, but no success. When almost hitting the door he noticed something written right before his eyes.

_The paint._

He looked over his shoulders right at the paint. Still glowing, but something felt different. Larry got closer and saw the door of the Addison Apartments was open, but he didn't remember to paint that door opened. Shit, he was sure he didn't even draw the door yet.

Kneeling again, Larry moved his fingers toward the door, wanted to know if the ink was still fresh. When he touched, his fingers didn't stop, like a hole, they kept going.

And Larry was pulled inside the canvas.

He was falling, and everything looked weird and creepy. The place was dark, sometimes they went full white and black again, sometimes feels like both mixed. His mouth was open, but he couldn't hear his scream. In the background a guitar played a slow, heavy melody. Full of sadness, regret. It's becoming louder, and his vision blurrier. Larry thought he was falling for hours, his body heavy as a rock. And then he passed out.

It was hard to know for how long he was out, Larry woke up with a terrible headache, trying not to open his eyes yet, but he realized he was wet. Rain. Slowly opening his eyes, getting up he felt hurt over all his body, but he could still keep going. Looking around Larry saw he was standing outside the apartments, right in front of his tree-house.

"How the hell did I ended up here?" that what he needed, crazy and sleepwalking.

He looked at his clothes, Sanity’s Fall t-shirt, jeans, shoes, a chain on his jeans, he was ready to go out. 'I was with other clothes... right?' He thought. His body shivered in cold, looking at the entrance for his room he thought it would be better to just go back and call Todd, maybe finally talking to Lisa about his sleep problems. So he runs to his room.

The room was slightly different, he couldn't say why, but it felt like it was... artificial. Darker, too. Walking he saw the vibrant colors of his posters disappeared, everything was black, purple and red. The furniture also had a darker color on them, much darker than he remembers.

He then walked to the living room, the rest of the house was the same as his own room. Creepy, dark, with dark colors all over the place. Lisa's bedroom door had an intense red, almost like fresh blood. He tried to open, but the door was locked.

"Mom?" Larry knocked. "Mom! MOM!" But Lisa didn't answer.

He walked back around the house, it felt like a horror movie. The walls were full of faces with expressions screaming for mercy and in pain. For some reason he thought he already painted those faces somewhere. Getting closer he realized it was the one from his new painting.

Suddenly he heard a sound coming from the door in the living room, someone was trying to open. Larry jumped and looked at it, scared. "Mom?" The door handle stopped and Larry froze. If it was Lisa, why would she hesitate? The thought scared him, so he ran back to his room. He tried to find the key to lock, but he couldn't find it. Steps could be heard, if it was Lisa she would be calling him. Afraid, Larry hide under his bed.

The door opened, fast, and closed as fast, angrily. Larry's heart was beating so fast he thought he could die. The footsteps were louder, the person stopped in front of him. A pair of blue shoes.

"Ok, I'm hearing things now. Fucking great!" He heard a male voice, husky and muffled. He put his hands on his mouth to stop breathing so loud. Who could it be? He was having a realistic dream or what? "I swear I could find you this time, Larry. I swear I saw you. Fuck!" The voice groaned.

Someone was trying to find him.

The shoes disappeared, he felt a weight on his bed, the guy probably was above Larry. He tried so much not to scream for help, he could feel his body shiver in fear.

"I don't know what to do, where to go. Please, help me! Aren't you supposed to help me?" The voice cried, sounded sad, hopeless, tired. Who is he talking to?

Larry waited what seemed an eternity, but finally, he heard the guy's breath heavier, looks he's asleep, so he got the chance to run. He crawled leaving his hideout, got up and froze. The guy was behind him, sleeping on his bed. 'You're going to regret this, Larry you fucking idiot' thinking he slowly moved his body, scared.

So he saw the guy.

And it was him. _Him_.

The blue-haired boy. With the same mask he saw on his dreams. The hair in two ponytails shining a beautiful blue. Larry's mouth dropped, shocked in disbelief. It was actually the boy. The boy from his dreams, from his draws, sleeping on his bed.

Larry got closer, kneeling, face to face with the boy lying on his back, maybe the mask was uncomfortable to sleep on. When he noticed, his fingers were already touching the cold artificial face, it felt so real. The boy's eyes opened slowly, both of them shared a look. Larry jumped and fell on the floor. The masked-boy sat on the bed at the same time, his hands touching his mouth.

"L-Larry? Larry?! Is really you?" His desperate voice almost screaming, weak, broken. The boy got up and went straight to Larry's direction, he crawled as fast as he could far away from him.

"DO NOT GET CLOSE!" Larry screamed, pointing a finger to the boy, that looked at it startled. "Don't... don't hurt me..."

"Uh, Larry? Do... don't you know who am I?" The boy stayed at his place, his hands on his chest.

"Should I?"

"Right..." Sighing, he sat down, crossing legs. "You don't know me..." Tired, sad, his husky voice sounded broken.

Larry relaxed his body a little, they seemed to be at a good distance from each other. "Dude, just stop with shit. I never saw you my whole life. Who are you? Why do you know me? Why are you in my house? What did you do to my mom? And why the fuck are you on a mask?"

"Wow ok, calm down." Another sigh, the blue raised one hand, the other one resting on his face. "My name is Sal. My friends call me Sally Face. And this is not a mask, is a prosthetic." 

"Sally Face? Oh-oh shit dude, sorry about that..." Larry gestured his hand around his face, Sal laughed.

"It's an old nickname, my friends say it with kindness. And it's good about my face." There was a big and awkward pause, before he continued. "I didn't do anything to Lisa, I love her and she means a lot to me." Larry raised his eyebrows, confused.

"How do you know my mom? And answer everything!"

"About knowing you... first, answer me. How did you get here?" 

"Why should I say anything? You broke into my house!"

"I promise I'll tell you everything. Just, please, tell me how did you get here."

"But it's MY house!" Sal hides his face on his hands, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Larry I swear to God... please. I won't hurt you. Everything will be explained, just... please." Something in his voice weirdly touched Larry. His heart wasn't scared anymore but in pain.

"Okay... I was sleeping, resting after..." Larry hesitated. Would he tell everything? About the drawings, the dreams? And if it was just a weird dream? Although it looked too real. "Wait a minute. I must be dreaming again!"

"What?"

"I saw you on my dreams, this must be another one! Very real, I must say, but I'll wake up in no time."

"This is not a dream Larry, and... wait, did you say you saw me on your dreams?"

"We're just going to keep asking each other questions?" Sal laughed again, such a cute one.

"Heh, right. So let's do this, tell me how you got here and I'll tell you everything. But first... we don't feel pain in our dreams, right?"

"Huh, I think so."

"Pinch yourself. If it's really a dream you won't feel anything, or you'll wake up. If it's the reality, you'll feel pain." And so Larry tried, at least three times a pinch in different parts of his body. Every single one hurt. With a tired sigh, Larry throw his head back and raised his hands.

"Ok, ok, something is definitely wrong here, but maybe this is reality. I'll tell you."

So he started talking, and he explained everything. His nightmares, the nights without sleeping, the monsters and demons creeping around when he tried to rest. Sal listened to everything, not moving and neither questioning. For the look of his eyes, Larry really thought he was believing in him. The more he talked, the more his confidence grows, he could talk about anything with Sal. Finally, he said about the blue, the same as Sal's hair, and his eyes widened, he looked very surprised and puzzled. He didn't hide anything, revealing even how he felt when hugged by that blue. It wasn't just a feeling, he could trust Sally Face.

After a long time, he talked about his weird experience with the painting, but when tried to talk about "entering" it, a big pain hit him right at his neck, he touched and closed his eyes. Sal moved, worried, touching the brunette's head.

"Larry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just... my head hurt. Anyways... after I got pulled inside the canvas, I don't remember anything. Everything is blurry, but I do remember listening to the guitar playing. When I realized I was outside." Sal nodded, still worried. He got up and pick up Larry's pillow, placing it in the middle of the room, pointing at it.

"Here." Larry raised an eyebrow, Sal shook his head. "You got a really bad trip, dude. You need to rest more." Larry nodded and went to the pillow, lying down. Sal did the same, with his legs facing the opposite direction.

"Well, I think it's my time... I know it'll sound weird, I know I'll sound crazy, but believe me, Lar. Please." Larry moved his head as soon as he heard his nickname. He didn't say anything, but something was screaming inside of him. "Right, uh, I already said my name. And I know who you are, but not anything creepy or crazy." He stopped and laughed. "Okay, maybe a little crazy, but not creepy at all. We know each other, actually."

"But... I don't know you." The brunette whispered, his eyes focused on Sal's prosthetic.

"You do. But not from you came, from another place." Hesitation. "Bloody hell, this is hard to explain. Please, Larry, don't freak out." After a long breath he continued. "Your name is Larry Johnson, your mom is Lisa Johnson and your dad is Jim Johnson, he actually disappeared when you were little." Larry's eyes wide opened as Sal keeps talking, his mouth half-open as he was going to say anything. "You're passionate about art, loves to draw and paint. Your best friends are Ashley Campbell and Todd Morrison, and Ash you met right after Jim's disappearance. Your favorite place in the whole world is your tree-house, Jim build that for you. Favorite band is Sanity’s Fall. You like to watch romantic movies on Saturdays afternoon. You hate vegetables and fruits, but you like watermelon and could eat all day long. When you were a child, Lisa had a miscarriage, unfortunately. It was supposed to be your little sister, you thought your parents lied, so you got ao angry at them... A few years later, you killed Ms. Gibson's bunny with firecrackers and had a huge problem with police. Soon after that Jim disappeared and you blame yourself every day for it." Sal finally finished, moving his head to look at Larry's astonished eyes, surprised to hear so many details and secrets about his life.

"How..." He stopped before starting. It was easy to find out something about a person, like his parent's names and his dad not living with them anymore. But there were things only his close friends knew, and things no one knew about it.

The pain worsened, he shut his eyes as it would help him, the same time images appeared on his head, blurry, he could identify his friend's silhouette, but... Someone else was there. Sal got up, again worried as hell.

"Too much information?" He asked, his hands half-way to Larry, not knowing if he could touch him, which he was trying to open his eyes.

"Maybe. How do you know so much about me?"

"Do you believe me now?" Sal's voice was clearly anxious.

"I-yes." Larry nodded, giving a small smile. "Yeah, yes. I don't know man, something about you tells me you're saying the truth." Sal smiled back, Larry could see from his eyes squeezing happily. "But how I don't..."

"Know me?" Larry let out a small 'yeah', Sal sighed and lied back on the floor. "So here's the thing, the crazy stuff starts now. I didn't think you would experience the same as me, I don't know how nor why you do now, it was supposed to be only me. But we do know each other. We're best friends for a few years now. But not from where you came from, maybe not from here, but somewhere else." Larry's face changed to a confused expression.

"Sally, my dude, this doesn't make any sense."

"Hah, I know it doesn't, I never really understood either to be honest. But here, right now in this room" Sal looked around, closed his eyes and touched the floor. Taking a deep breath, he smiled. "it's a room from a different universe you lived, a parallel world. The room you came from, that live you came from, is another world. I came from another completely different, and the one I came from is where we met each other."

Larry got up fast, ignoring his head, looking the blue one with skeptic eyes. Sal didn't need to open his own eyes to know how he was being watched.

"I said it was the crazy part."

"And... fuck, Sal, how can you expect me to believe this?!"

"You fell into a canvas, you tell me."

"Touché."

"I can tell you more later, after you rest. I know it's too much, I tell you I freaked out when they said to me."

"Who said?" Sal hesitated, there was a silence that disturbed Larry.

"This I can't tell you yet. But I'll, one day, just... not now." His voice was so serious Larry didn't say a word, he just accepted. "There's so much I can explain, though. But I can wait until you feel more comfortable."

"Just... why are you here? When you entered the room I heard you saying you were looking for me? You also said that." Sal opened his eyes and sighed loudly. He waited for that question.

"I was. For a long time, more than I could tell you, I was looking for you."

"Why?" Larry asked, but he didn't get an answer.

'Because I love you.' Sal thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and from this point (until a certain chapter) is (will be) heavily inspired by kouri's horror game Ib. It's a free RPG style game and it has a really good story. I'm really loving writting this story, because for years Ib was my favorite game, before I played Sally Face. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and keep with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's my first time writing something for SL fandom, I have been wanting to write a story for a long time and finaly had the courage to do it.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I would love some advice on my grammar and vocabulary, I want to get better and to write better too.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ~ <3


End file.
